With the development of communication technologies, a dual-frequency wireless router has become popular. For example, a dual-frequency wireless router may work at 2.4 GHz and 5.0 GHz frequency bands at the same time. Compared to a single-frequency wireless router, the dual-frequency wireless router has a higher wireless transmission speed, a better anti-interference performance, a stronger wireless signals, and a higher stability. The dual-frequency wireless router is not prone to drop in network connection relative to a single frequency wireless router. Thus, the dual-frequency wireless router has become the mainstream developing trend of wireless products.
Due to additional costs to equip a terminal with a WIFI chip supporting 2.4 GHz and a WIFI chip supporting 5.0 GHz, not every terminal is equipped with two WIFI chips. Because the communication quality of a 5.0 GHz network is better than the communication quality of a 2.4 GHz network, a terminal equipped with double chips typically connects to the 5.0 GHz network by default when the dual-frequency wireless router is available.